


Robbie gets his badge for Succateering

by conie992



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Meta, chat room, i had too, online, succateers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conie992/pseuds/conie992
Summary: Robbie Rotten, the town villain of Lazytown and altogether curmudgeon has trouble making friends. That is until one day he stumbles upon a chat room filled with an unusual and eccentric people where he finds a home.





	Robbie gets his badge for Succateering

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically for the Succateers as they are the shit and i love them and they help me de-stress so much and geez i fucking love you guys!

Robbie Rotten, the name said it all. He was rotten, not evil, but certainly a danger. Robbie liked to think that the denizens of Lazytown envied him and didn't befriend him out of jealousy, but he knew better. He knew that he was not the most easy guy to get along with, or to talk to, or to tolerate. Robbie had resigned himself to a fate of solitude many years ago; however, the soul knows not human customs or their insignificant trivialities. The soul just simply seeks and desires, and boy did Robbie's soul do that. He longed for acceptance, or to at least be found innocent until proven. He also longed for communication, not matter what is mouth absently said about his love of the quite and solitude. The craves the quit, the ability to think uninhibited, it is the soul, that troublesome bastard, that meddles with that understanding. The mind must think, and the soul must lust, so the soul craves attention and a connection. It can not function without the sweet breath of a heart beating next to another. 

Robbie rose from his chair and began to pace, waiting for this recent period of longing to subside. He had gone over his typical distractions. Building, painting, scheming, restless-ing. Nothing seemed to sedate the feeling that arose in him. He paced until he felt the balls of his feet tingle from scrapping against the cold floor so much. Restless, still, Robbie reached for the laptop placed in a convenient slot on the side of his chair. If boredom had one cure it was the internet. 

It had been about an hour in his search when Robbie stumbled upon a rather interesting Youtube channel, filled with strange edits of movies and show without certain characters. The odd cuts and how they affected the plot made the puzzled the mind with solutions to make the story fit. 

"Interesting" Robbie muddled to himself. Many of the descriptions on the videos seemed to mention some club. The Succateers? Robbie could only believe that the name was a mixture of the word suck and musketeers, which lead his straight to porn. Yet, the nature of the videos he was watching suggested otherwise. They were simply silly edits. Heat of the moment decisions oft tend to look better or worse upon revision. This spur of choice to google the name Succateers for Robbie would definitely need review. The search lead him to a chat room, where a heated debate was taking place. On closer inspection Robbie found that it was not a debate at all but rather a large amount the chat typing nonsense rapidly into chat. Some of it pertained to the video they were watching, some appeared to be random. Robbie jumped at the message box that appeared, asking for his nickname. 'Shit' he thought 'What makes sense' then he remember that the internet made exactly 0 sense. Hesitantly he typed. 

Hates~Flip~Flops. 

Suddenly he was thrust into the action and a wave of messages came

Hello Flops!  
Howdy Flop  
Ello deary  
HELLO   
and one odd comment   
Welcome to fruit hell   
It was then that he realized that the room was watching an hour long video of the same ten seconds of a children's show. He recognized it from TV as it appeared regularly. He didn't know the name as he was not accustomed to watching children's programming thank you very much, there were enough rumors spread about him in town anyway. 

Robbie did not intend to stay on the chat as long as he did, but there was something captivating about it. The people didn't question anything, they simply just did.   
and for the first time in a very long time, Robbie Rotten felt that a bit of his soul stopped and absorbed his time. He felt that this small little group gave a brief respite to the monster that was the lonely and he signed off to calmly sit and close his eyes to a sleep filled with dreams of acceptance, given to him by the fucking succateers.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the authors life reflecting her work, what are you talking about *sweats nervously*


End file.
